User talk:Raidra/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gassed page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:51, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :This is actually an automated message sent to every new user by User:Wikia (the message itself is substituted from MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user). It switches in the username for the admin who made the most recent edit so new users can easily find help if they need it. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 15:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hey, you're back. Nice to see you're back, I was a little concerned because you just dropped off the radar after the reclassification thread died. (I'm not sure if you remember me or not; I have the unfortunate ability to remember just about everything about everyone I've ever met, which leads to lots of awkwardness when they forget about me and are unsure how to react to the fact that I know so much about them.) Sorry that Noothgrush was so...ah...coarse upon your return. Unfortunately, he is correct - the thread did die, and I just asked Skeletons if the wiki staff had just given up on it. A-Lord-Over-Birds (talk) 19:48, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yep. "Not only do I remember you, but I've thought often about you and Blackroses77 - not in a way you need to worry about, like in Audition, but rather wishing you two well" Haha, I understood what you meant. And thanks for the kind wishes, I rarely see people with the decency to be kind these days. By the way, I did some stalking (kidding) and left a review on one of your stories, I liked it. Anyway, glad to hear that you haven't forgotten me, and glad you're back. I'm not terribly sure what to say here, so I'm just going to say "cheers" and be done with it. Cheers. A-Lord-Over-Birds (talk) 02:04, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Most Sinister Weapon I replied. Please let me know if anything I said was confusing. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 22:04, March 18, 2014 (UTC) (I hope I'm doing this correctly.) I read your alternate ending and I must say, at least personally, it's much more favorable. You added in a small shock factor that actually isn't ''just there ''for ''the sake of shock and actually DOES add to the story. I hope that makes sense. I'm running on crappy sleep. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 13:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, for once it's not insomnia. My cat keeps me awake because she's still in that hyper stage and only decides to run around the apartment furiously once I decide to go to bed. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 18:35, March 20, 2014 (UTC) signage Signatures (~~~~) are usually only for talk page posts. Please don't sign article comments, blog comments or forum posts. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:53, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :It's fine, no need to apologize. I just wanted to be sure you knew you didn't have to do that. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Author Credit When you want to sign off your stories, use the " " template as it keeps things uniform-looking and has a link to the CC rights page. In other words, it tells people the story is yours. Mystreve (talk) 13:13, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :OK. Go into source mode for one of your stories. At the end of the story type {,{, by-user|Raidra,},} minus the commas. That should do it. Or just click on one of the stories on my profile page to see an example; just make sure you read it in source mode to see the template itself. :Mystreve (talk) 15:50, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Just type at the end of your page. :SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:51, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :(edit conflict) :Are you using ? If so, I recommend disabling it in your preferences (see ); it's really not good for adding templates, or anything but really basic editing for that matter. After disabling it, you should be able to add without a problem. If the problem persists, feel free to leave a note on my talk page. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:54, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, unless my mind has completely snapped, I've got it now. Thanks a million, everybody! :-D Raidra (talk) 16:02, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Your stories Just informing you that I deleted your stories "The Geisha" and "Broken Contract" per your request in this thread. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:50, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Please Don't Hate Me (I'm Sorry) I'm a nice person. Like, a really nice person. Sorry if I made you feel that you had upset me, because that's not true at all. I don't like making people feel bad :( I don't want to slap you (I've never hit a person in my entire life) and I don't think you're a dummy. Promise. Pinky swear. Really, I know that I wasn't taking the thread very seriously. Do I honestly care what a Creepypasta Anthology book is going to be called? Hell no. I just like talking to people because I don't have many friends, but I don't use chat much because I feel like the forums are a much more intelligent place to talk. It's almost impossible to take anything I say seriously (because I'm not very serious), but I'm being honest when I say that I truly apologize if I hurt you in any way and that I was just goofing around. You have a good weekend too. Indefinitesilence (talk) 04:16, May 3, 2014 (UTC) All of the Re: Please Don't Hate Me (I'm Sorry) (because text doesn't describe things, * means that I don't really mean this) Hugs make me very, very comfortable. If I saw you in real life, I would probably actually hug you. Except, you're 29 and I'm 15, so that would make you look like a pedophile. ''Unless you are a pedophile.* I totally agree on the text misinterpretation thing. One time, when I was playing WoW, I asked someone what they needed help with, and after they told me, I said, "Oh, that's your problem," as in, "Oh, so that's what you need help with." Of course, they mistook it as "Oh, that's your problem," as in, "That's your issue. Deal with it on your own." That became a bunch of screwed up nonsense that ended with me having one less raid member. Words are stupid.* Also, I don't have Dr. Pepper, but I can toast you with... err... hang on. Lemme search my fridge. Aha! I can toast you with some Fresca. To weird awkward friendships with people that are twice my age! Indefinitesilence (talk) 06:10, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Man Called Pathos Just a forewarning, I am in no way near the best reviewer on this site. You would be better off seeking help from the writer's workshop, but since you asked... When I was reading the story, I kept expecting a little more exposition on Pathos. Who he is, why he is a pacifist, are his powers a natural gift or result, (He is pretty calm at knifepoint, has he experienced this before? Is he out that night for a reason?) I know this story is more like a character introduction, but I woulda liked a little more insight to Pathos' character. As for the ending, it just came off as slightly anticlimactic. He foils the robbery and it ends. You mentioned in your message that he abhors violence, but I would like to see him trying to talk his way out of having to use his gift a little more. As it stands, he tries to talk him down once or twice and then gives up. Maybe he gives him an ultimatum of sorts? "You can walk away right now and thank your luck that you won't find out what I can do to you..." (Or something better-written than that.) That's about all the helpful advice I can give. Seriously keep in mind the WW. They can be harsh, but I've used them a few times and they drastically improve my stories. :The problem is that sometimes you have to be a harsh critic towards some people's stories. Por ejemplo: there was one girl who insisted on not using punctuation or spacing between sentences, I deleted the story (as it was not up to QS and the story was in the "teen goes on a rampage" cliché. She responded by posting four stories in the following hour with the exact same issues and I had to delete them all. If I had taken a harsher stance, she might have realized that if she made the improvements, she might have saved her stories from the chopping block. :As for Pathos' introduction, you might want to work it into The Man Called Pathos as opposed to posting a separate story as most people come across stories just by clicking on the random pasta button. Best of luck. ::Yup, the irony is palpable. I noticed the revisions you made to the story earlier today and would just add it onto that page instead of dealing with posting it onto pastebin and then linking it to me. Let me know if you want any more assistance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:59, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Need your help again More Christians saying we need Jesus and stuff. http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:172.56.14.56 http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Slender_Man#comm-67293 Please and Thank You! PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:25, June 4, 2014 (UTC) http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Slender_Man#comm-67289 I'll try to refrain from adding any more, unless you want me to. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:29, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Raidra, Thank you for the pointer! It definately helps. It's great to have people who can help out by giving advise and pointers where they are needed. I know I still have much to learn about the craft. Any little bit helps. Your advise and tips (and comments) are always welcome! I so appreciate all your help and support! Thank you! Awesome! I appreciate all the great advice and lessons. I wrote a lot in high school but stopped when I graduated. It wasn't until maybe a little over a year ago I came back to it after discovering Creepypasta. Reading so much inspired me once again. So, I have forgotten so much! Thank you for reminding me and teaching me. Please feel free to give more lessons anytime! I just started the third story in the series. Funny, I have yet to think of a name for the series. The next one is from Sarah's POV. Thanks for your help again. If you have any advice on this series or current or future stories, feel free! A trick I did for ya You can put a link to pastas, and in Source Mode, add and the name of the pasta inside them. That's how things will look like: The Sweeping. It's much better than a broken link :b Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 13:38, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Stupid Lawsuits That was hilarious, you could say their act of coitus was derailed. Have a good rest of your Halloween, I finished up the movie marathon and am getting ready to start in on the costume contest. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:37, November 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: The Movie You Mentioned Haha, that would be epic, but no, that's not the reason for revenge. Actually, that's a pretty good reason. I mean, wiping a booger on someone? That's just disrespectful in all aspects. I sense a creepypasta brewing here... hmmmm..... lol Umbrello (talk) 22:36, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Raidra. Thanks for the advice and tips! Don't ever think any of it is not welcome. All of it helps. To answer your question, yes I have added a short volume however, I jumped way ahead in the future. It's about Sarah/Chloe. She's grown up (age 27), single, independent and living alone in the city woriking daily at an office and writes in the evenings. For some reason I felt the urge to skip ahead although I have started a few other volumes. I would like to write a short volume on every character from Summer in Texas, an update years in the future. Currently, I'm working on a volume about the young Sheriffs Deputy Chris Priest. His story takes place 15-17 years in the future ( 39-40 years old). He has long since left Lytle, Joined the city P.D., made Detective, got married, had a Son and lost them both to street violence. Everyday Chris wakes up looking for an excuse not to eat a bullet. The only thing keeping him alive is his drive to hunt criminals. I haven't worked in a paranormal or true horror element just yet. The volume about Sarah/Chloe is called "Everybody Hurts". I linked all three stories together on the bottom of each page. Here it is nonetheless. Thank you for your support and kindness towards my writing. Thats so Awesome! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Everybody_Hurts I'm considering adding another chapter or two to this one. I have some new ideas. I'm welcome to any suggestions. another short story I wrote (not quite happy with it but I was trying a different style of writing) is http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/If_That_Dress_Could_Talk I'm always open to feedback and suggestions on improvements and possible story ideas. Thanks again! Kara, FYI if you would like to read what I have so far (the story on Chris Priest), I posted what little I have written in the writers workshop asking for advice. I'd like your opinions. Again, it's not much, just an idea, somewhere to start from. Thank you. Happy New Year Hey, Raidra! I changed my profile picture! Cool, huh? Anyway, I’m hosting the New Year Blog on the Wiki this time around, so if you want to come check it out, it can be found here. Remember to bring the wine-opener thing. See you later! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Raidra! I've been working on the detective story a lot lately. I've posted what I have so far. I'm at 10,000 words in and the story is just starting! I think this may stretch out into a novel by the time I'm done. It's there for critique and review when you get a chance. Thank you. Fun facts Saw you posted a prequel/sequel to your story and thought you might find this template helpful for making sure readers follow your story in chronological order. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:46, January 10, 2015 (UTC) It's done!!! Posted this afternoon. Fan Art from Tyber Zann Hey, Raidra, it’s Tyber. So, a while back you were telling me about some characters from the Karaverse. They were in a group called the Wacky Sub Gang. Anyway, I thought that they were pretty cool, so I attempted to draw them in my own wacky style, based on the descriptions you provided. I actually finished this a while ago, but I was too busy to post it. So, here ya go. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :A Little Something for Tyber Zann I usually don’t create an advance script when I make a comic, instead deciding the overall plot and any important things I want to do in the issue (introducing characters, revealing information important to the characters and readers, etc.) and taking it from there. However, I sometimes write scripts for certain scenes I plan to have in a certain issue. Because of that, I have drafts for scenes featuring Genie and Van and/or the Wacky Sub Gang. This first one is Genie and Van’s introduction. Lou Ripken is a racketeer, but he has a moral code and is known for being dependable. Lou Ripken’s secretary addressed him over the intercom. “The applicants are here.” “Good,” he responded. “Send them up.” “Yes, sir.” As he waited for the applicants to enter the office, Lou thought, “This should be interesting.” A young woman and a tall, muscular man entered the office. “Good, morning, sir,” the woman greeted Lou. “Good morning,” he replied. “Have a seat.” After the two sat down in the available chairs, the woman introduced herself. “I’m Genie Paige, and this is my bodyguard…” “…Van Rivera,” finished Lou. He turned to Van. “I’d heard a rumor that you were acting as a bodyguard to a woman who was giving you treatment. It’s true, then?” “Yes, sir,” admitted Van. Genie chimed in, “I’m sure you know the story. The drugs he took to increase his performance also caused health problems, created a storm cloud in his brain, and led to his banishment from baseball. When I found out about his negative state, I wanted to help him. I approached him and told him I wanted him as a bodyguard, and I could help him overcome his steroid addiction. I let him know the catch, which was…” Lou finished her sentence again. “…that he also had to be a test subject.” “Yes, sir.” Van spoke up. “You…may have heard of my new nickname.” “Yes,” admitted Lou, “some have called you ‘Subject’ because you’re subject to health problems, fits of temper, criticism, and now experimental treatment. Don’t worry. I won’t call you that.” Van’s countenance brightened. “Thank you, sir.” “See, Van?” asked Genie with a smile. “I told you it’d be okay.” “You have an interesting accent, Miss Paige,” noted Lou. “Thank you, sir,” Genie replied. “I’m from an English-American family in New Jersey. I call myself ‘Chemist’, meaning both an expert in chemistry and a British druggist. I’m an expert in making medicines and non-lethal chemical weapons.” “Do you know The Chemical Man?” “No, sir, but I would be glad to serve as a go-between.” “Okay.” “Do you know what the universal antidote is?” “Uh…that’s two parts powdered charcoal in the form of burnt toast, one part tannic acid in the form of strong tea, and one part milk of magnesia, right?” is from the first aid sections of a couple reference books I have “Precisely.” She handed him a manila folder. “This file documents the detoxification I had Van undergo. He’s serious about getting clean. is after “Van’s Nightmare” The process included ample amounts of water, cranberry juice, and milk, and treatments with powdered activated charcoal, universal antidote, beaten egg whites with flour & water homemade remedy for mild poisonings, a detoxifying agent, Turkish baths, Swedish massages, and saunas, with some electro-acupuncture for good measure.” is acupuncture with slightly-electrified needles. Acupuncture and electro-acupuncture are sometimes used as part of the detoxifying process for drug addicts Lou looked up from the file in surprise and admiration. “You’re certainly thorough! Do you have him on any medicine now?” Knowing the need for openness, Genie replied, “There’s a potion which will cause him to experience vomiting, weakness, and hallucinations if he falters and relapses, a bath for soothing sore muscles, and a gel which…helps him recover from the effects of his steroid abuse.” Though Van appreciated Genie’s tact, he still felt uncomfortable. He looked down as he flashed back to the doctor’s appointment he had gone to months ago, before Genie had entered his life. He had sat on the other side of the desk, awaiting the doctor’s news about the damage his years of drug use had done. “I have the results of your tests,” the doctor announced. “Your testosterone level is 147.” “Mmm-hmm.” “It should be between 250 and 800.” The realization hit Van like a smack in the face. “Two-Two fifty!? And it’s only a hundred and forty-something!?” [This sounds crass, but this is actually based on a scene from Jose Canseco: The Last Shot. That was the part in the documentary that made me think, “Oh, dang!” When I decided to introduce the character I decided to channel the scene to show the state Van was in] Lou’s voice brought Van back to the present. “I’d like to look over your files some more, but from what I’ve seen you’d be very useful. Come back at three and I’ll let you know.” With the interview over, Genie and Van thanked and exchanged goodbyes with Lou before exiting the office. Lou watched them depart and noted to himself, “You never know what’s going to happen in life.” Genie asked Van, “That went very well, didn’t it?” “Mmm-hmm!” agreed Van. “I’ve got a good feeling.” This next one has the Wacky Sub Gang after they’ve asked Genie to help them with their laughing agent. I shouldn't have to note that it starts to get weird at this point. In the basement laboratory of the house he and Genie “Chemist” Paige shared, Van “Subject” Rivera sat unbound in the testing chair. Having already donned blindfold and mask, he placidly waited as Genie connected a tank labeled “RISO” to the fume box. is still as high-spirited as he ever was, but he has a sort of blasé, “Another day, another dollar” attitude to this weirdness at this point. Since I decided that Van and Genie can communicate in Italian, I bought an Italian-English dictionary to look up words and phrases. “Riso” in this case means “Laughter”. As she turned on the tank, Genie instructed, “You know the drill, Van. Just breathe normally.” She turned to their three visitors and explained, “We’ll have our answer before too long. Your formula was a pretty good one. I didn’t have to do too much work.” “Thank you just the same,” replied Nate, the leader of the trio. Chemist took a second to drink in the compliment, then replied, “I insist you gents stay the night.” “Why’s that?” “The word is the Deadly Trio is planning something tonight.” Deadly Trio is a criminal gang that battles the heroine The White Tigress. Needless to say, they’re a lot more dangerous than the Wacky Sub Gang Nate and the other two had been looking confident, but suddenly they looked alarmed. “I appreciate you telling us this. Thank you.” “Not at all.” She turned back to Subject. “Any odour or taste?” Van reported, “There’s a very faint…lime juice scent.” He gave a cough, then added, “I-I feel kinda funny –cough!- like there’s champagne in my head.” He coughed some more, and then his face broke into a grin and he started laughing. “Hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!” As his laughter became uncontrollable, Genie turned off the tank. She didn’t relish the next part, but it had to be done. To test him, she told him, “Listen carefully, Van. You’re a disgrace to the game and a terrible husband & man. It’s no wonder you’re twice divorced, and you should be rotting in jail right now.” As Van continued to laugh uncontrollably, she added, “By the way, if you don’t take out these guys, they’ll rob you and burn all your awards & tapes, okay?” Van, now nearly doubled over, continued his laughing fit as though she had been telling him hilarious jokes. Genie grinned and told the trio, “That’s our result. I’m going to take the mask off so he can get fresh air.” Pressing a half mask against her face with one hand, she removed the test mask with the other and told the still laughing Subject, “No hard feelings. It was just for the test.” Setting the mask on the fume box, she turned back to the trio, put down her own mask, and told them, “He’ll be worn out for a while after he stops laughing. If he were to keep inhaling the agent, he’d pass out in just a couple of minutes.” “It’s everything we wanted,” noted Nate. He shook Chemist’s hand. “The Wacky Sub Gang thanks you for everything.” “Not a problem.” This last one is later on, after the Wacky Sub Gang has returned home. Loser Leaguers S.N. Fever (Yes, that is what I choose to go with) and The Bouncy Brawler are doing surveillance at an event when the Wacky Sub Gang releases the laughing agent into the area where Fever is, infecting him and others. This draft is in mid-scene, so don’t ask what Fever is replying to because I have no idea at this point. For the record, S.N. Fever and Bouncy Brawler are boyfriend and girlfriend. S.N. Fever replied, “Well, you know me! I’m keeping ever alert!” “Good man,” replied Bouncy Brawler dryly. Fever continued, “Once something happens, you’ll be the –cough! cough!- first to know! –cough!-” “Are you all right?” asked Brawler. Fever held his head. “I’m feeling kinda woozy…lightheaded,” he reported. “It feels like Sprite bubbles are filling up –cough!- filling up my brain.” He started laughing. “Stanley?” called Brawler. The laughter became uncontrollable. “Stanley!?” she called as her concern grew. As the laughter continued, she realized, “Oh, this is bad!” She began bouncing to Fever’s location. So, there you go! The last two were serious in parts, but overall they were bizarre. In other words, it’s business as usual for us! I hope you liked them! I'll have to post a roster of the Loser League soon. Raidra (talk) 00:52, January 18, 2015 (UTC) >Shows up in a blinding flash of light. Steps out of DeLorean< I…I made it! Raidra, it’s Tyber from the future! Tyber from the past is going to promise to read and review these drafts, but he won’t get it done for two thousand years! Then he’ll show up in a time-traveling DeLorean just like this one in about two minutes! He’ll have procrastinated for two millennia, and showed up just in time to review these. It’s important that you prank this guy as hard as possible when he shows up! Act like you don’t even know him. Call him a simpleton. Make ‘im cry! Trust me; we deserve it for making you wait this long XD >Drives away and disappears. New DeLorean shows up minutes later. Tyber steps out again< Hey, Raidra. I have those reviews ready for you! So, I really liked these. It’s nice to see some dialogue lines between the characters. I don’t think that there was any dialogue in Van’s Nightmare, at least not as long as these. So, that’s a good part right off the bat. I enjoyed all three trips into the Karaverse. I especially liked the way the Brawler reacted to Stanley getting hopped up on the gas. She can be as serious and cool as possible, but I will still crack a smile at the way she gets around >boing boing boing< classic. I also liked the commentary that you inserted into the drafts every now and then. It’s cool to see what inspired you to make certain creative choices, why you did certain things. By the way, concerning some of the stuff that Genie said about "universal antidotes". Those recipes are real? There's...there's no way. No way xD That's awesome! Anyway, above all I have to thank you for waiting so long for this review! I’m not going to rate these with a number, I think I’d rather leave them with two thumbs up. Nice job! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:18, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, stranger! Hey, I've been late with some feedback too. I'm glad you- oh, my gosh, your shirt's on fire! ~grabs present Tyber's shirt and yanks it free from waistband~ Now it's out! I'm glad you enjoyed your visits to the Karaverse, and the Karaverse Tourism Board thanks you for your two thumbs up! As a writer-artist I enjoy sharing with my fans - providing behind-the-scenes commentary, character information, drawings of characters, weapons, and hideouts, and whatnot. Interestingly enough, at times I've heckled my own work, too. For instance, I had an issue which spoofed the many varieties of kryptonite over the years. The villain had what appeared to be a stone, and every time it changed color it induced a different effect (chills, paralysis, uncontrollable laughter, etc.). At one point the rock turned orange, and I joked about how much it looked like a giant Chicken McNugget. I just couldn't help myself. Though I haven't introduced her yet, The Bouncy Brawler is one of my favorite characters. The Loser League comic will be interesting because while there are some serious moments here and there, it will mainly be weird and humorous. I plan to have some funny or otherwise lighthearted moments with Genie and Van too. They just have a great relationship. Yep, those antidotes I mentioned are real! They're supposed to be good for most household poisonings, though you should always contact the Poison Control Center to be safe, and I don't think they'd help everything (for instance, I think swallowing a chunk of radium would warrant a hospital visit). The universal antidote makes sense because charcoal is often used to prevent or neutralize poisonings, but the beaten egg whites with flour and water confused me because I thought, "Isn't that what meringue is? Are you saying you could give someone a piece of lemon meringue pie or something?" I've checked the dictionary and found that meringue is actually egg whites beaten stiff and mixed with sugar, but I still wonder. Nurse- Here, eat this lemon meringue pie. You'll feel better. Victim- (thinking) Oh, no, she doesn't think I'm going to make it! She's trying to put on a brave face and give me some comfort in my final hours! I can't let on that I've figured out what's happening here. (manages a smile and addresses nurse) That would be lovely. Thank you kindly, ma'am. (Victim eats pie and gradually feels his health returning) Victim- I...I'm feeling better! You were right! That pie helped! Nurse (smiles)- I'm glad to hear it! Let me know if you need anything else. Victim- (thinking) Somehow I feel like I have a bright future ahead of me, and it's all thanks to her love, tenderness, and pie. {Curtain falls as scene ends} Well, I've - ~notices note~ This is about the future, isn't it!? I've decided that I don't want to know ahead of time whether or not my life is saved by pie! Raidra (talk) 01:46, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, oh dangit, Raidra! You know how much pride I take in having a perfectly creased and tucked shirt! I spent all day ironing this! Oh, the pain! '' A chicken mcnugget that induces chills, paralysis, and uncontrollable laughter. In that order? Sounds like normal McDonalds to me. (No, but seriously, that is pretty funny.) It just goes to show how much forethought you put into your work when you have a favorite character who hasn’t been introduced yet! Cool, I’m looking forward to seeing more of Genie and Van! I like making fun of my own work, too. You know, a long while ago I was busy working on a Stealth Game (get this, the main character was called Kara, isn’t that your name?) and I had to create an A.I. system to control the guard characters. The first A.I. prototype was a box that would follow me around. I named it “Smart@ss”. Later I made the A.I. for an airplane, and it worked fine. The plane could fly out, but couldn’t find its way back to me. As a result, I named it “Dumb@ss”. Good times, good times. It’s really nifty that those antidotes are real. It reminds me of that scene in a Marx Brothers movie when they have to pretend that a guy is poisoned to pressure the villains. So the brothers formed a line and started putting together that very same antidote, gradually passing the ingredients back to the “poisoned” guy. It was to no avail, because Harpo kept eating all of the ingredients as they came to him! Oh come on! You mean you don’t eat radium for breakfast? I swallow chunks of radium every morning with milk, eggs, and orange juice. ''It’s part of a balanced breakfast, Raidra! I just love that story, though. But unfortunately, I must inform you; your life is endangered and then saved by pie. You’ll be walking down a street, when you’ll stop to watch some street performers juggling pie. A piano will fall out of a window just above you. A stray pie will fly through the air (across at least sixteen repeated backgrounds) and slam into the piano, knocking it away. You’ll also be in a cartoon from the ‘50s, by the way. Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:07, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :~laughs~ The music for the cartoon will be the same three or four bars played over and over again, right? ~nods head~ Yep, deep inside I always knew that that's how things would turn out. Comedian/actor/priest Jim Gaffigan had a funny bit about McDonald's. He noted, "When you're little, McDonald's is your favorite food, but then when you grow up it's like meeting an old lover. (takes somewhat disgusted tone)'I don't know what I ever saw in you!'" Then he was talking about grown-ups eating at McDonald's and he claimed, "You see them sitting there, avoiding eye contact, wearing paper bags over their heads..." I laughed and thought, "I don't think it's quite that bad!" You eat radium for breakfast!? I always thought it was a brunch or lunchtime food. I remember how my elementary school cafeteria would serve radium and lead soldering wire. For some reason Dad almost always packed me a lunch. (How sad is it that if I joked like that around total strangers, there would probably be at least one asking, "Really!? Your school cafeteria really sold radium and lead wire as food?!" ~holds and shakes head~) The first aid guides didn't mention making sure your eccentric friend didn't eat the items before you could make an antidote, so the Marx Brothers actually taught a step that the first aid books didn't! The Marx Brothers- Giving life-saving tips since the Golden Era of Movie Comedy. There are a lot of characters I look forward to introducing because they're so interesting. It's fun to create stories for characters, and it's interesting because one little "What if?" can lead to so much character development. I also love it when people joke and are self-deprecating. I can tell from your Stealth Game story that you know this already, but it's better to laugh at yourself and have fun rather than be uptight and overly-defensive. Soon I'll post a couple of self-deprecating comic excerpts. One will be the "giant McNugget" and another will be something that was inspired by a moment from a cartoon called The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Brimley (or something to that effect). On one episode they had a segment spoofing sci-fi horror movies, and at one point the janitor noted, "Aw, man, I hate being the janitor in a horror movie! I know I'm going to be the first one to get it!" I always thought that was great, so I ripped it off. Thus spake Kara! Raidra (talk) 00:34, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Here they are! The "giant McNugget" one I've explained already. The other one is from a two-part issue in which the villain unleashed a nerve vapor that caused people to think they were hyenas. This caused some people to become violent and others to laugh uncontrollably. It was inspired by an episode of Batman: The Animated Series in which The Joker unleashed a powerful laughing gas on Gotham City on April Fool's Day to turn the population into "total laughing fools", making them easy to rob. It's called "The Last Laugh" and it's one people either love or hate. It's surreal and bizarre, and it's my favorite episode, inspiring more than one plotline in the Karaverse. The guy was indeed the first to succumb to it, but it's okay because there was no serious or lasting damage. I plan to have an issue in which he's enjoying himself due to the proceeds from some sort of "First to Succumb to the Villain's Weird Plot" fund. Raidra (talk) 00:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Hello. Someone suggested I should ask for your help in reviewing this new story of mine called "The Gorgon's Smile." It is currently on the Writer's Workshp. Although it got a few positive reviews, I'm kind of worried it might get rejected on the main wikia for not being Creepypasta enough. I was wondering if you ever get the time, would you mind taking a good look at it? It's rather long, by the way. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:416018 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 02:36, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for the review of my new story--"The Gorgon's Smile." I really appreciate the helpful criticism and feedback. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Review request Hey, Just wondering, if you have the time, would you mind reading and giving some feedback on my latest pasta, For Love and Hot Chocolate? Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 03:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the feedback. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Editing To make life a bit easier, you can set your default editor to source mode in the preferences. I am not sure why new users aren't automatically set with source mode as visual editor causes such problems. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) hello there Hi there, I just wanted to know how your day was going, if you want help with ANYTHING let me know! :) Luigifan100 03:11, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Invitation Heyy, Raidra. I've returned to the Wiki after a long absence! I was busy working on a narration of a Creepypasta, and I finished it just a few days ago. I've posted it in a blog. I was wondering if you would like to come over and check it out! Here's the link to the page. Thanks, and have a great week! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:13, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! We have 2 spots open on the panel. I realize you have moved onto the finals however, as a panel judge you can assign subjects and rate other pastas other than your own. Obviously the other judges would have to rate your finals entry. Interested? Consider this my invitation. Blacknumber1 (talk) 19:26, February 9, 2015 (UTC) We will list all the finalists and their topics. The topics will be difficult (like the one I assigned. Subject Justin Beiber in the Zombie apocalypse). Two topics in one pasta. Crazy, off-the-wall stuff. Let me ok it with the other two judges first. I'd like to add you and ShawnHowellsCP. Ill get back to you with the final yay or nay. Welcome! Raidra, it's official. You are a panel judge for the first Creepypasta Freestyle Challenge! You can begin assigning subjects and rating entries. Thanks for taking some of the load off of us! Blacknumber1 (talk) 12:40, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Nice subjects! I haven't checked the blog page yet. Hope you have had a chance to assign a few. Glad to have you aboard. Blacknumber1 (talk) 13:01, February 11, 2015 (UTC) PotM Hey Raidra, I'm afraid you've nominated two pages for PotM, which is against the rules. Is there one you'd prefer to stay as your nomination for this month, because I have to remove one of them? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:02, February 11, 2015 (UTC) PoTM Nomination Hi Raidra, I saw that you nominated my page for PoTM. First of all, I am very honored by your support. But I am afraid that you can only nominate one page. So you would have to choose between my pasta and Natalo's. To save you from trouble, I will say that I really wouldn't mind choosing Natalo's work and I would prefer if you nominated his story instead of mine. Again, I am honored and it is ultimately your choice. I am just here to warn you because it is against the rules. MrDupin (talk) 20:07, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Underscorre ninja'd me. Whoops. MrDupin (talk) 20:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I really think Natalo deserved this more than I. My subject was much easier than his. Well, anyway, there's always next month. Hopefully someone else will want to nominate me :) ::PS: I think you should contact an admin about your talk page, it seems that a user messed it up. Fixed MrDupin (talk) 20:33, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle entries Hey, thought I should let you know this since you're a judge. If you give a pasta a rating of 6 or higher, and it's a contest entry, add the template to the bottom of the pasta. That should make it easier for us later on. I've already done it on many finalist pages, so look at their source if you need clarification. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:48, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Finals Hey Raidra, Thought I should let you know, the last spot in the finals has just been taken. There's a list of all the finalists here. I've added a comment to the suggestion thread for us to discuss the finals - it's here. Can't wait for the finals to begin! | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:02, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Hey, Raidra. Wanted to thank you again for your positive review of my freestyle entry Petals. Was hoping you wouldn't mind taking a look at my other stuff if you had the time and telling me what you think. Thanks in advance! Short Stories: The Wicker House Lights Novella: The Soldier: Part 1 Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:44, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Quick note about contacting thee finalists Hey, please take a quick look at my latest comment here, as it explains how to contact the finalists. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's tomorrow night. If you don't mind me asking, which timezone do you live in? I'm trying to work out how it's going to work for everyone. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:24, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Links to Finals Entries I created this section so the contestants I've been assigned to judge in the upcoming Freestyle Finals can post links to their entries, allowing me to find them easily. Raidra (talk) 13:45, February 19, 2015 (UTC) *Feline Hyperesthesia Syndrome --Flame19~ (talk) 14:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) *Malodorous --BrosephFritzl (talk) 20:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) *Abiectio --Ameagle (talk) 04:45, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Ameagle *Hyperesthesia --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 05:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 21:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :As I am posting this a bit earlier, to make it fair I will give you two more hours. From this moment, you have exactly 26 hours to post your story. When you are done, leave a link of your story to my talk page. Thanks and good luck. MrDupin (talk) 21:58, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Heads Up Just a heads up, for convenience, you should be contacting your group via their talk pages in ~1 hour. The list of groups & names is here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:08, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Need a Link Hey, Raidra, it's Tyber, I was just wondering if you could give me the link to the story that you entered into the Freestyle Finals. I’d like to read it! Thanks in adavance! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 23:13, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Hey! I hope you're still feeling better! Here it is - "The Beast of Genov". You're certainly welcome, and I hope you like it! Raidra (talk) 01:19, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Raidra. I am indeed still feeling better, thank you for asking. I read and reviewed The Beast of Genov. Nice work, by the way, I really liked it! :Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:13, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Good on both counts! Raidra (talk) 04:39, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Re Review Request Ah, I had Empy help me out and consolidate all the parts into one page. You can find the whole monstrosity here. Sorry about that. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:28, February 26, 2015 (UTC) My next Tobit chapter Hey, My next installment of the Hyraaq Tobit story is up. Tobit: Blood and Obligations Check it out if you get the chance and let me know what you think. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 03:47, February 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Hey, Raidra. Thanks so much for the wonderful congratulatory message! That really put a smile on my face! You’re always so kind, thank you for that. I think that we all did a very good job writing for this contest. It was a lot of fun, and I’m looking forward to the next installment (which I believe is happening this August). Speaking of the champagne, the cork will only pop if it can achieve maximum comic relief during said pop. >picks up bottle and lines it up with eye< It’s funnier this way, you see xD >cork pops, I do a Matrix-style dodge and cork embeds itself in wall behind me< Now we can drink! >pours glasses< To friendship, and to writing! Tyberzannisultra (talk) 00:28, February 28, 2015 (UTC) My fairytale Hi, Raidra. I just wrote the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. If you want to see what my entry in the freestyle contest would have been if I received fairytale take a look at Rumplestilskin See 'ya! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:50, March 6, 2015 (UTC) WS Hey, we've been talking about the writer's showcase and we are looking for some minor help moderating it. I gave you the link so you can check it out and see if you might be interested. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:53, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Review Request I had just completed The Old Gardner Place on the Writer's Workshop and I would very much like your honest opinion on it, if you have the time. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:435117#5 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 06:03, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Review Request? Hi Raidra, If it isn't too much trouble, could you give In the Woods a review? I went way out of my comfort zone writing this and I would like to know what you think. Hope you have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 10:52, March 9, 2015 (UTC) There's a monster under my bed. I'm sorry. I'm not used to asking if I can edit someones pasta. Also I just typed in scary blue monster in the google images search bar and found that picture. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 13:21, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Divergent Haha, thx..and i'll take a look at it soon. I'm in school so I gotta do that first. Also good luck with the PTSD(I read your bio). RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 17:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Jangdo Are the pictures okay? I didn't really know what a jangdo was but I just researched it. Seems cool. Anyways tell me if you like them or naw. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 17:38, March 10, 2015 (UTC) New Micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:05, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The monster moved out Cool. No problem, anytime you need pictures for your pasta's i'll be here. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 17:57, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Pasta review Hey I was wondering if you could maybe help me out with something. Could you read my first pasta and tell me if it's any good or not either in the comments or message me back? Thanks, also if you happen to read my second one, don't tell me what you think cause i'm deleting it. Don't Forget Me RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 15:48, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hiya, Raidra I'm glad you liked The Long List, I didn't know if you'd get past the first paragraph. It's pretty gnarly. Thanks so much HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:07, March 15, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey, Raidra! I wrote a story for Natalo's blog challenge and thought you might like it. The Lonely Stars Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:15, March 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Banshee of Connacht Hi Raidra! Happy St. Patrick’s Day! I really liked your story and I wonder why anyone would delete it. I had at least four of works deleted even though some got narrated on YouTube. I think you should send it over to Trollpasta. I sent most of folklore and humorous stuff over there because I was afraid of it was going to get deleted. I should of done the same with a haunted house story that was set in Ireland. I thought it was a really old story that wouldn't get tossed due to copyright issues, but apparently I was wrong. Also I wrote an interesting blog explaining this alternate world I'm trying to set up. Maybe you if you have the time, you can read it and see what you think. Thank you so much for the helpful links. Much appreciation! On Elves and Alternate Universes --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Poo-ru I needed a good laugh, so thank you (your commentary definitely added some flavor to this already tasty story). I really get a kick out of stories involving charlatans and the skeptics that have no mercy on them. This particular one was probably one of the funniest and most bizarre I've ever heard. When I saw the headline "Sceptic challenges guru to kill him live on TV" it took me a minute to regain my composure. I've done quite a bit of reading about these types of scenarios and always find them entertaining. Some times it actually does seem like the person believes what they claim is true, because otherwise I don't see why they would agree to such terms, but most of the time I think they're just hoping they can pull off another scam; they also can't restrain their enormous egos. I'm a major skeptic myself so maybe I'm a little partial, but I just love hearing about some fraud getting their comeuppance. This guy must have been a complete psycho if he was actually trying to kill the guy with his hands just to prove a point (wait, if I kill him, I go to jail? Well then that's why I choose not to kill him!). I think maybe I'll have to check out this book you mentioned. Thanks for sharing my friend! Jay Ten (talk) 02:41, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Would you like your talk page archived? I noticed it's getting a bit long. Let me know, and I can either do it or tell you how (unless you already know). :Jay Ten (talk) 17:05, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::To start, bring up a submission page like you're going to add a story, and put this as your title- User talk:Raidra/Archive 1 ::Then in another tab bring your talk page up in the editor, then highlight and copy it. Next, go back to the archive page you're creating and paste your talk page into the editor, then submit. Lastly, go back, clear your talk page, and add the link to your archive at the top of your new blank talk page. If anything goes wrong just let me know. I'm not very good with giving directions. ::Jay Ten (talk) 02:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I overlooked the first part of your message. I'll take horrifying sauna championship; I used to spend a lot of time in a sauna and I just imagine it's going to be the most bizarre. I'll definitely do some shopping around for the book. Jay Ten (talk) 02:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC)